


Untitled

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Big Bad, Danger, Endings, Evil, Fear, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hope, Love, Lovers, M/M, Magnus is broken, PHEW - Freeform, Romance, Sadness, Separation, True Love, beginnings?, is there a light at the end of the tunnel?, passionate love, pulled apart by circumstance, saying goodbye, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus and Alec, a love that's pure and true. The greatest love of all.Pulled apart. Broken. Destroyed.But there's a light at the end of the tunnel..a little girl who can help!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyangel/gifts), [AnsT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsT/gifts), [NAFAID](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAFAID/gifts), [lichtertanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/gifts), [TerriJ9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriJ9/gifts), [kbl55429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/gifts), [Sasha1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha1975/gifts).



> This one is sad! I'm sorry!
> 
> I think it's about 3 chapters...so more to come. 
> 
> I gifted it to you guys because you are so supportive of everything I write! Sorry it's not fluff!, but I hope you like it!

“Alexander, you have to promise me.” Magnus ground out, squeezing his hand tightly, fingernails almost breaking Alec’s skin with his vice-like grip.

“I already said I would, Magnus. I already agreed.” Alec sobbed, face covered in the dirty track marks of old tears.

“I know my love. I know. I just…” 

“You think I won’t be able to leave you?” Alec roughly pulled his hand away, stepping back to take in the entirety of him. He stared, eyes travelling the length of his love. 

The ragged clothes, the flattened hair, Magnus’ own tear streaked face. But the worst thing was the dullness of his eyes. There was no spark left. It was like he had already given up. 

“I’m scared you won’t.” He said, voice lifeless now too.

“Why would you think that? I promised. I promised you Magnus!” Alec said, desperately, as he stared at his love.

Then he reached through the bars and grasped at Magnus, clinging to his thin arms, pulling him as close as he could with the metal between them. Their lips meeting in a bruising kiss.

Magnus pulled back, eyes locking with his, they were alive now, screaming at him. “Alec you cannot be here when it happens. You can have no part in it. You have to mean it. You have to! I cannot be responsible for you when I have to…” His voice broke, unable to say the words.

“I promised. Magnus, I promised. I…I don’t want to see it. I would watch for you, of course, if you asked me to. I would stay…” He tugged him back to him and pressed another kiss to his lips, chapped now from the frigid air in the dungeon, but still the sweet taste that only Magnus possessed.

“No!” Magnus snapped away from him. “You won’t watch it. You’ve already seen too much. Promise!”

“I do.” 

They clung on then, fingers gripped on, pressing kiss after kiss. Trying to take and give as much as they could. 

There was so little time left. 

 

“Alec?” Maia’s voice broke them away from their frantic kisses, pulling them back to their reality.

Alec spun around to face his friend. She looked distraught too. The exhaustion pulling at the skin around her eyes and twisting down her lips. 

“I’m sorry. It’s time.” She said softly.

“No!” he yelled, turning back to Magnus and holding him as close as possible, trying to press his whole body against him. Lips on lips. Tears bleeding down their cheeks. 

“You have to go,” Magnus wheezed against his shoulder. “You promised me.”

They clung to each other as long as they could. Before Maia reached out to pull at Alec.

“We have to go now, before she comes.” she said, her voice laced with fear.

Another frantic kiss, then Magnus stepped away, pushing at his shoulders gently, then more roughly as Alec refused to let go. “You promised Alexander,” he whispered. 

Alec pulled back, hands reaching out to tug Magnus’ fingers through his, squeezing. 

Magnus gave Alec a watery grin. “I love you, always.”

“I love you, you are my world, forever,” Alec gasped out through his sobs, fighting against Maia’s arms which were now around him, fighting to reach for Magnus, to get back to his love. 

“No, Alec,” Magnus said firmly then. A final smile, making his eyes brighten for the briefest of moments, and then he twisted away to look at the cold stone of his cell, unable to watch him leave.

He heard the struggle, Maia pulling at Alec, Alec still sobbing out his love. 

A final, gut-wrenching yell of ‘Magnus’ that echoed around the chamber, and then the sound of boots on the cold, stone steps before the silence.

Magnus cried out his anger, hands clutching his head, fingers running through the dirty strands of hair.

Then he collapsed on his knees and waited. 

Waited to die.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets Madzie and secrets are revealed. 
> 
> (Also more plot!!)

“Magnus Bane.” A cold voice broke through the stupor that Magnus had sunk into when Alec had left. 

Wincing silently at the pain, he pushed himself from the ground. He wouldn’t be seen as weak in front of her. 

He turned slowly and took in the sight before him.

The woman, tall; ink black hair cascading over her shoulders, burning black eyes focused on his cell. On him. 

The girl at her side, small, with chocolate skin and twisted curls sprouting from her head in every direction like Medusa’s snakes. The gills on her neck were pulsing as she stared into his cage - a warlock then, like him.

He stared defiantly at them both. He wasn’t fooled by the youth of the girl - plenty of young warlocks were more dangerous than the grown ones. 

He continued to stare at her and watched as she stared straight back, no emotion in her expression. One of Lillith’s toys then, perhaps experimented on by Valentine in utero as they mostly were. 

“Magnus Bane,” the woman said again, her voice cultured and quite calm. “You have been a guest in my kingdom for a matter of weeks and already you are trying to turn my children towards your deadly path.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about Lillith Edom.”

“Your Majesty!” she snapped back at him, a hint of anger creeping into her tone, her eyes alight. Magnus could feel her gaze piercing his chest, almost as if she was using magic to reach inside him. 

Suddenly catching herself, the slinky tone returned, “You must call me ‘Your Majesty’, it’s only polite Magnus, after all you _are_ my subject now!”

She nodded sharply at the girl by her side, who held out a hand and wiggled her fingers. A curl of burgundy magic skittered into the cell, caressing the bars before it trailed over to Magnus’ side. With a flick of her fingers, he felt it enter him forcing his back to bend into a semblance of a bow. 

“That’s better, young man,” Lillith said, lips curling into a nasty smirk. “Now you know your place at last. But your place is not with that boy. I know he came to see you and I want you to tell me exactly what he said.”

“Alexander,” Magnus stuttered out, feeling the girl’s magic slip into his brain and begin to sort through his memories. “He told me nothing. Nothing of importance.” 

“He’s lying.” The girl said, her voice almost robotic in its insistence. “He told him that he loves him. That he would try to save him. They care for each other, Mama.”

“Thank you Madzie,” Lillith said, her voice taking on a softer cadence, almost affectionate. “Find the memory I need. What did Robert Lightwood want Alec to do? Does he know?”

Magnus almost cursed as Madzie’s magic snaked its way through his head, shifting his thoughts and memories into neat piles. All the ones with Alec were slotted together and he could feel her flick through them. It was torturous as he was made to watch his happy memories of he and Alec. Their whole relationship: from their very first jousting tourney aged 13 to his last memory, the one of Alec’s tear stained face screaming goodbye. 

Seeing it all, it hurt him more than their last kiss. 

Eventually it ended and he felt her magic recede from the depths of his mind, slinking back towards her and curling around her arm like a pet. 

He grimaced at the taste of sulphur it had left in his mind. She was definitely one of Valentine’s experiments - no warlock he had ever met had tasted like hell.

“Nothing Mama. Just sappy memories. He cannot tell us anything. I suggest he is put down like a lame horse.”

Magnus grimaced at the words from one so young, and then watched for Lillith’s reaction. He and Alec had said goodbye, expecting this exact sequence of events. 

His magic had been tied upon his entry to Lillith’s Kingdom of Edom, and he had known she would be aware of his presence instantly. But Alexander had been worth this risk. He has stayed away as long as he could before sneaking through the main gate in disguise. 

Of course the disguise had dissolved as soon as his magic had been stripped, and the guards had been ordered to seize him. 

So now Magnus stared at the one person who held his fate in his hands. She could strike him down where he stood with a whispered word to Madzie, or choose to take him out herself as he was powerless with his own magic bound. Also weak from the watery diet which was all he had been allowed, for almost a month, since his capture. He had lost weight and strength rapidly and was a mere ghost of the mighty warlock he had once been.

But it seemed that luck was on his side today. 

“No Madzie darling, we must not kill our guests. This lame warlock has his uses. You must wipe from his mind the memory of our time together, and then we shall allow young Prince Alexander one more visit and coerce him into speaking of his father’s plans. I believe Magnus is the only one he will be willing to share them with, so it is important that we ensure he tells him so we can make our plans.

Magnus stared at Lillith in horror. He could feel the magic in his brain now - the tiny strands of burgundy that had been slowly added over the last few weeks. It was clearly not the first time he had been subject to this conversation nor the first time he had met young Madzie. 

Magnus let out a cry. He could not betray his Alexander. Perhaps he already had and did not even know. How could he stop this from happening?

“But Mama, I think this is the last time.” Madzie piped up, her voice shattering Magnus’ internal conflict. 

“And why is that child?” Lillith asked, almost dismissively, already turning to leave the dungeon.

“His mind. It is so full. The magic is tethering the pieces together and locking up what we wanted kept secret. But it can’t last forever, Mama, The walls I have built will come crashing down and then he will either go mad as he recalls the things he has done, or he will rebel and his magic will return over any wish of yours. He may become very dangerous.” 

“Eloquently spoken, Madzie,” Lillith replied, taking one step back towards Magnus. “Then this,” she said, directing her words at him, holding his gaze, “This is truly your last opportunity to find out what I need to know. What are Robert Lightwood’s plans? Implant that in his mind, Madzie; then have done with him it is almost time for tea!” 

As she strode from the room, Madzie watched him, her expression serious. “You made my Mama so mad, you are a wicked warlock she says.”

“You’ve seen my mind, Madzie,” Magnus said, sinking to his knees in front of her, hands reaching out to close over the cold metal of the bars. “You know the truth. I have nothing to hide from you. My love for Alexander is the only thing that stops me from pressing the button in my head. You’ve seen it - my self destruct. If I could bear to leave him forever, I would press it right now to stop you using him, as your ‘mother’ is using you.”

“Don’t speak about my Mama!” Madzie said, eyes flashing and her hand reaching out to shoot a small bolt of magic into his arm.

The pain was excruciating and left Magnus clutching himself tightly, wincing with pain. 

“Do you like to cause pain, Madzie?” he ground out between clenched teeth. “Or does your Mama demand it? You are not a bad girl, I can feel it in your magic. You love light, and rainbows and your friends; but your Mama has made you her weapon. You cause pain to make her love you. But she doesn’t really love you at all.”

As Magnus finished speaking, Madzie shot yet more bolts of burgundy magic into his chest, pushing him away from the bars. 

Her face was locked up tight, eyes flashing as she fought against his words.

“You’re a clever girl Madzie. You know the truth about your Uncle Valentine, you’ve seen his experiments - Heidi, Dot, Simon. You know he's wrong. You know he wants you to continue to hurt people. But you could be kind. Remember your momma? Catarina? She loved you and you were taken from her. I remember now. When you were in my head, I could see into yours. Catarina loved you so much. She cried for months when Lillith stole you away. I know. She is my friend. You could come with me. You could come home, back to your real momma.”

“My real momma?” Madzie asked him, eyes pooling with tears immediately, “My real, true momma Catarina?”

“Yes,” he said, creeping back towards the bars, keeping eye contact with the little girl before him. “You know I am magic too, like you. You’ve seen that the only person I am mad with is Lillith for hurting my love, my Alexander. I am not a bad man and you know right from wrong. It is not your fault they have experimented on you and Lillith has turned you against those who are good. You are still young. You can recover from this. You can go home!”

“Home? Back to my bed, the one with the pink curtains and the soft pillows? I remember it so well. But I can’t.” She wailed suddenly, dropping to the floor in front of him. 

“Why not Madzie?” he asked her, slipping his hands back on the bars close to her. “What will stop you?”

“Mama...I mean...Lillith not my real Momma. She will stop me leaving. I tried to run away before. A nice girl called Clary tried to sneak me out when I first came. Lillith..” She paused and took a sobbing breath, “Lillith killed her. I cried and she told me I was bad. She gave me to Valentine then. He was horrible to me. Clary was his daughter so he hated me.” 

Magnus stretched a hand through the bars and offered it to the little girl, who was brokenly sobbing in front of him. “Oh, Madzie,” he whispered. “I can help you, I promise. All I need is for you to give me a little jolt of your beautiful magic in the right place. Your prettiest magic. Your kind and happy magic.”

“My pink magic? You want my pink magic?” she asked him hesitantly, stopping her cries immediately. 

“Yes, if you were willing to give it. It would help me so much. I could unlock my own then and help my love to escape. He’s in danger too, his father is like Valentine, cruel and uncaring. I just want him to be safe. I don’t care what happens to me after.”

“I can try...but I don’t know where it is. Valentine locked it away inside me. I might need your help.”

Magnus reached for her again and she clasped her hand in his, holding it tightly and giving him hope. Perhaps they could do this together. Perhaps he could save Alexander and Madzie. 

Even if it meant giving up his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is three shot I think (maybe 4) that I had a sort of weird dream about! So it started in the middle of the story, but I hopefully filled in a little back story in this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madzie and Magnus work together!

The burst of pink magic rocketed into Magnus. It was so shimmering, so bright and alive that he could feel it coil into his chest and then begin to spread through his whole body. As it moved through him, trailing sparks behind it, he could feel tendrils of it linking with his own, bound, magic. 

Pushing hard with his heart and mind, he began to awaken his power. It slowly unwrapped itself from its bindings and began to stretch. It was whispering to him, telling him it was ready, so he held out a hand and with a quiet word, released it.

The curve of energy pulsed before him - his purply-blue magic now rainbowed in bright pink. It laughed and joked as it cascaded across the room, cleaning the cold stones, bending the bars of his cell and beginning to march towards the stairs, towards where it felt Alexander’s heartbeat.

Unwavering in his choice, he followed it, scooping up Madzie with a hand as he stepped through the broken bars. He no longer felt weakened, he felt alive!

As they ascended the steps to the main hall, Magnus could hear his magic calling for Alec, a gentle hum that turned them down twisting corridors and through open doorways. Madzie stayed at his side, her own magic thrumming beside his as they searched. 

Finally, they reached a closed door. It was locked, but no trouble for his magic, for their combined magic. The lock clicked open and Magnus carefully turned the handle. 

Behind the door, he heard a voice call out, “No, no more, I cannot take more today. Please.” 

Hearing the devastation in his true love’s voice, Magnus pushed the door open more violently than he had intended. And then he was holding Alexander in his arms, pulling him as close as he could, their bodies flush, their hearts beating as one at last. 

“Alexander, Alexander, my love,” Magnus gasped out, feeling cold tears slide down his cheeks. 

“Magnus...oh Magnus, is it truly you?” Alec asked, voice muffled in Magnus’ shoulder. 

“I’m here darling, I’ve got you baby. It’s really me, I promise you.” Magnus cried as fingers clawed desperately at his back. 

Then he felt the pink magic recede away. It curled back towards Madzie. It was calm, but it could sense danger. 

“Magnus,” the girl said, making Magnus’ head lift from Alec’s shoulder. “They know you have your magic back. They are coming for you. For him. For us all.”

Immediately, Magnus shot out a hand and a burst of orange flame slammed and locked the door. He twisted and it broke the lock, trapping them into the room. Keeping them in the safest place he had found in the castle.

Alec lifted his head then and looked at the girl. “Hello,” he sniffed shyly, “I’m Alec.”

“I know.” she said simply, staring up at him. “Magnus told me we had to save you. He was right. That woman, the one who calls herself my Mama, she trapped you here. She lied to me. She stole me from my mother and she kept Magnus from his magic. I hate her so I will help you as much as I can. My magic knows you are pure and true. It likes you. So I do too.”

Magnus watched as Madzie’s words sank in and Alec’s face lit up with the most beautiful of all smiles. He preened as he saw it. No longer broken, but looking strong and defiant. 

“They have Maia and my father in the tower. I may not respect him anymore, but for my mother’s sake, I must bring him home.”

“Madzie can you portal?” 

She shook her head sadly, “I can. But not here. She has so many dampeners, it takes all my strength and then I have no power once I’m through.”

“Together?” Magnus asked her, offering his hand.

She curled her fingers into his and the warmth was startling. It was residual magic, not something many warlocks could keep in their hands once they had finished casting - she was very powerful indeed.

“Focus on the main hall. I will start the process and you can boost mine. If you have any green magic, that’s the best for getting through dampening wards.”

“I do,” she grinned, “She doesn’t know about that. It’s a secret! I didn’t know I could use it for this.”

Alexander watched from his position beside the bed as the two warlocks prepared to unleash their magic. It was beautiful - the myriad of greens swirled together, dancing through the air in perfect harmony and soon there was a clear portal forming. 

Magnus reached for Alec then and together the three stepped through and into the main hall of the Castle of Edom. 

It was time to show Lillith what they were really made of!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah was inspired today... not certain what all the colours of magic really mean - if you know, drop me a comment!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Told you things would get better!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story...

The swirls of the portal drew back as Alec’s feet hit solid ground. Portal travel always made him feel queasy, but there was no time for that right now. In front of him, he could see his father settled into a high chair at a tall table. His arms were bound tightly by silver cuffs and his mouth was covered in a dirty cloth. And Clary, her hair a shock of red, was knelt at his feet. The shimmering coil around her throat showed that she was tethered to his father by Lillith’s magic. 

Alec caught her terrified eyes and tried to channel his determination that they would win, into her through his stare. 

But then his attention was drawn as a throat was cleared at the far end of the hall. 

Lillith Edom sat atop a tall throne, bejewelled and glittering in pure gold. For a second, Alec was dazzled by the sight before Magnus clutched his hand more tightly and whispered, “Don’t be drawn in by the glitter, Alexander, she has spelled it to try and ensnare you.” He blew a little puff of magic onto Alec’s neck then, the blue flickers tickling at his skin. 

The magic did it’s job and immediately the view in front of him changed from one of splendours to one of horrors. Snakes curled around the arms of the chair, hissing viciously, bloody trails were spread across the floor, servants and slaves spread, in various states if agony, at Lillith’s feet.

When the woman spoke, Alec’s eyes shot back to her face. His torturer glared at the little group from across the hall. 

“Madzie, my darling child…” she began, face softening as she stared at the girl, who instantly tilted her chin up and growled slightly at the woman. “Ah…” Lillith continued, back straightening, “I see you have chosen a new side, a shame, my child, I would have loved to have let you live…”

Magnus made a deep rumbling noise in his throat and stepped protectively in front of Madzie, fingers tightening on Alec’s again as if to ground himself. 

“Ah, Magnus, you try to protect the child? I doubt you will need to for long.” Lillith’s voice dropped to an icy cadence and she flicked out a finger casually.

Alec could feel a tugging in his stomach, as though he were being ordered to step to the side, but Magnus’ grip on his hand held him in place and he let the strange feeling pass over him until it washed away. 

“I see you have regained more control over your magic, Magnus,” Lillith said, voice quietly enraged. Her eyes were flashing and her hands were clenching on the arms of her throne.

“I have always been more powerful than you Lillith - don’t attempt to deny it. Your dampeners may have been able to help you lock my magic away, but alas, for you, a small spurt of young Madzie’s and I am back to full power.”

Magnus was so calm, that, had Alec not been holding his hand, he would not have noticed him cast. 

Suddenly Lillith was clutching at her throat, face quickly turning an alarming shade of purple as she choked.

Magnus tightened his fist and the choking stopped. 

Lillith’s body fell to the floor in a heap, beside her slaves and servants. Her lily white gown quickly soaking up the bloody smears and turning an off shade of pink.

Magnus pulled Alec to him roughly, slamming his face into his neck and huffing out huge sobs against it. Alec’s arms automatically encircled him and he tried to soothe his beautiful man with gentle whispers and soft strokes to his back.”It’s okay my love, she’s gone, we’re all safe. It’s okay!”

Meanwhile, Madzie had rushed over to Clary and Alec’s father, and had released them from their bonds. They had both come straight over to where the two men were entwined and suddenly all five of them were one sobbing, messy hug.

Eventually they drew apart, Alec pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead. 

“Is it time to go home?” Madzie asked in a small voice.

“Yes, Madzie,” Magnus replied, holding both her and Alec’s hands, “Let’s go see your real mommy.”

Together the five left the kingdom of Edom forever.

\-------

 

Madzie and Catarina were reunited and never left one another’s sides again.

Clary recovered swiftly from her ordeal and was soon back to her old self, running around The Castle of Alicante with her best friends Simon and Maia.

Robert, King of Alicante, made several important decisions which allowed more freedom to his citizens and ensured the safety and happiness of all.

And Magnus and Alexander?  
Well as soon as King Robert made it legal, they married in a happy ceremony attended by all their friends and family. 

And they lived happily ever after!

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sad after all!! Phew!!
> 
> Bit cheesy but was written on a time limit as it's the last weekend before the end of the school year and I fly back to England for like 2 months!! Yay! But I have a zillion things to do and I want to write more Never Been Kissed this weekend!!
> 
> :-)


End file.
